doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Yong Bosch
Johnny Yong Bosch is an American actor, voice actor, martial artist, and musician. He is well known for portraying Adam Park in Power Rangers. He currently provides the voice for Nobita and young Nobisuke ("The Skyhorse!") in the U.S. English dub of the Doraemon (2005 anime). Other roles Voice roles in anime *5 Centimeters Per Second – Takaki Tohno *Akira (2001 Pioneer English dub) – Shotaro Kaneda *Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad – Yuji "Saku" Sakurai *Bleach series – Ichigo Kurosaki,Hollow Ichigo *Blood Lad – Braz D. Blood *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan – Sakura Kusakabe *Blue Dragon – Bishop *Blue Exorcist – Yukio Okumura *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Bo-Jiggler *Boys Be... – Tsuyoshi Ueno (Ep. 4, as Kevin Hatcher) *Burst Angel – Akio (Ep. 18) *Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2: The Sealed Card – Eriol Hiragizawa *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion series – Lelouch Vi Britannia *Darker than Black: Gaiden – Shichi/Claude *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Yasuki Jyonochi *Digimon Fusion - Dracomon *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan - Itsuki Koizumi *Durarara!! – Izaya Orihara *Eureka Seven series – Renton Thurston *Expelled from Paradise – Frontier Settera *Fafner of the Azure – Kazuki Makabe (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Fate/zero – Ryunosuke Uryu *Free! Eternal Summer – Makoto Tachibana *Freedom Project – Kazuma *Fullmetal Alchemist – Lujon (Ep. 35) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Albert de Morcerf (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Gate Keepers – Reiji Kageyama *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – J.D. (Ep. 9) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG – Section 4 helicopter pilot (Ep. 24) *Gun Sword – Michael Garret *Gurren Lagann – Rossiu Adai *Hare+Guu – Chet (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Heat Guy J – Clair Leonelli *Here Is Greenwood – Kazuya Hasukawa (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *I'll CKBC – Hitonari Hiiragi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *K – Saruhiko Fushimi *Kamichu! – Kenji Ninomiya *Karas – Reiji *Kekkaishi – Shouki (Ep. 38) *Mars Daybreak – Gram River *Kill la Kill - Shinjiro Nagita *Knights of Sidonia – Nagate Tanikaze *Koi Kaze – Kazuya Miyauchi (Eps. 6–7, credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne series – Kirius *Last Exile – Claus Valca *Let's Go! Tamagotchi – KuroMametchi *Lucky Star – Boy Student (Ep. 18), Daisuke Ono *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic - Titus Alexius *Marvel Anime: Blade – Djalal (Ep. 7) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series – Itsuki Koizumi *The Melody of Oblivion – Monster King Solomon III a.k.a. Solo (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Mirage of Blaze – Kotaro Fuma *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit – Sagum *Naruto/Naruto Shippuden – Yagura (Three Tails Jinchūriki, Fourth Mizukage), Genma *Shiranui, Shigure, Gen'yumaru, Sagi, Akio, Sasori, Shōseki (Shippuden Ep. 184), misc. filler characters. *Paradise Kiss – Hiroyuki Tokumori *Paranoia Agent – Yuichi Taira (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Persona 4: The Animation – Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi (uncredited), Ameno-sagiri (uncredited) *Le Portrait de Petit Cossette – Eiri Kurahashi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Please Twins! – Maiku Kamishiro *Pokémon Origins – Brock *Resident Evil: Degeneration – Additional Voices *The Prince of Tennis – Shusuke Fuji *Psycho-Pass – Latent Criminal (Ep. 2) *Sailor Moon – Artemis (Viz dub) *Sailor Moon Crystal - Artemis *Samurai Champloo – Shinsuke (Ep. 7), Jogger in the Forest (Ep. 9) *Space Dandy – Johnny (Eps. 20, 26) *Stellvia – Kouta Otoyama (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Sword Art Online - Kyōji Shinkawa *Tales of Phantasia OVA – Cress Albane *Tenjho Tenge – Masataka Takayanagi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Tenkai Knights – Guren Nash / Bravenwolf *Texhnolyze – Takuto *Toradora! – Yusaku Kitamura *Trigun – Vash the Stampede *Trigun: Badlands Rumble – Vash the Stampede *The Twelve Kingdoms – Taiki/ Kohri (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Witch Hunter Robin – Haruto Sakaki *Wolf's Rain – Kiba *Yo-kai Watch - Nathan Adams zh:約翰尼·楊·博斯 Category:Voice actors